


Role of the Runt

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Anal Sex, BBC, Big black cock, Biting, Body Worship, Cock Worship, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Muscles, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Rough Body Play, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Twinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Leo Dooley has decided that he needs to teach his little mighty mouth, the bionic ballerina Spin what his role is when it comes to their growing 'relationship'. With the runt needing to know whose in control.
Relationships: Leo Dooley/Spin
Kudos: 7





	Role of the Runt

“Fuck Leeeeeee….” 

Teeth scraped ever so gently across pale flesh, dragging along the soft skin as they moved towards their target. Closing in on a small dark pink nub that froze up in anticipation for when it became trapped between sharp teeth. A pair of lips encapsulated the nipple and gently sucked the darker skin. The pain was sharp but quickly washed away by a gentle tide of pleasure. With the nipple trapped it was easy to pull and tug, twist it this way and that, before releasing it only to bite down once more.

Just inches apart the other nub received similar although very different treatment. Instead of teeth, a fingertip traced the boy’s areola. Following the darkish pink path around in circles, but denying the nub itself any attention. Only when the teeth left its brother did another finger join the fray. The nub became trapped, pinched between them as they squeezed and twisted around just gently enough not to sting. Sometimes the fingers left entirely and his pec would be caressed by a smooth palm that massaged the skin. 

Continuing his torturous enjoyment of the boy’s nubs, he found himself loving the needy desperate sounds of pleasure coming from the pale white sixteen-year-old, begging him for more. The boy’s eyes were clenched and lip turning white from the pressure of his sunken-in teeth. Something that had him smirking from fact, he had only removed the young one’s black tee. Revealing that slightly muscular chest, ready for his enjoyment.

“I’ll fuck you when I’m ready, runt.” There was a lustful aura to those words, where once they would be said differently and with scorn. 

“Leeeeeee…” The younger boy whined. He craved more from the older man, to feel the fullness that he had been enjoying since he was a young newbie in the academy. Those skin-tight uniforms did wonders for the boy’s body and drew many eyes, especially to his round ass. More than a few hands grabbed and groped at any given chance. Now he understood why.

Including the eyes of the one he loved to annoy. 

An annoyance that would quickly lead to many heated visits to the older boy’s bedroom or stall in the Academy showers.

Suddenly the teeth halted their attack and wet lips retracted from the smooth skin. The hand left too, but not without a sharp pinch that forced a yelp of discomfort. The young body, whose body had been pinned into the softness of a mattress, stared up at his old rival. Watching in awe as the man hooked under his shirt and started to peel the fabric off his body. Inching it up to reveal a set of detailed abs underneath, deep chiselled muscles leading up his dark body. Before he knew it the shirt was thrown in his face. 

“Ugh, Leo you need to wash this thing,” It smelled terrible. The boy tossed it aside, eager to see those muscles once more.

Leo smirked and leaned forward to whisper in the boy's ear. “Why should I, when you love the smell sooo much? My kinky little mighty mouth...”

Spin to this day hated that nickname and regretted telling Leo that, as he constantly used it. That being said, it did beat the nickname of ‘Ballerina’.

“I like it as much as I like listening to Chase talk,” Both boys could chuckle about that. 

“Yeah but unlike that hormone-killer, you continuously steal my used boxer briefs for a good sniff while you yank it.” Leo chuckled, having caught the younger boy numerous times. Mid-masturbation with the older boy’s undies balled around his nose.

“Armpit sweat and cum smell totally different!” Spin argued with a light pink touching his cheeks. Ignoring the rare times Leo had made him ‘worship’ both pits. Needless to say, Spin didn’t enjoy those, either. “Can you just fuck me yet? You’ve been biting my chest for an hour!”

“I’m sure it does, sexy.” Leo purred, before smirking evilly. “Oh, I’ll get to fucking you when I want to stud, first I’m going to make you openly beg for me.”

With their history, having the white boy begging for his thick cock inside of him was one of Leo’s ultimate turns on and what led him to keep coming back for the sixteen-year-old. It was almost as hot as watching Spin nearly choke him while attempting to deep-throat his thick lengthy shaft.

Spin sighed. 

While he had experimented with other partner’s in the sack, he had learnt that Leo couldn’t be beaten in the bedroom. He wanted that cock too much to argue. So the boy did the only thing he knew how to do: Lean up and run his palm along the man’s six-pack, feeling up the solid muscle. Since childhood he’d been a sucker for abs. 

He just couldn’t handle either overly cocky nerds or idiots, which is why the oldest Davenport boys hadn’t experienced him more than once heated quickly with Adam in the kitchen. Where he had let that muscular idiot fuck him until the table almost cracked from the force.

Spin traced down the center, then up every crack like a maze until reaching Leo’s pecs. He would follow the valley upwards, then travel back down and do it once more, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of Leo’s sexy body. Nobody expected a hunk from Leo, but Spin was more than happy to worship him on the snap of a finger. 

Which they did from time to time. Spin would become a slave for the day and follow out any command; Sometimes all it took was the snap of a finger and, almost like magic, he would know what Leo wanted. Be that a ride, a blowjob, handjob or to stop what he was doing. On those days Spin wasn’t allowed to wear anything unless told, but Leo liked the boy in skin-tight outfits that showed off that teenage bubble butt. Including one day in Leo’s apartment, where Spin had worn nothing but a jockstrap. He could still feel the passion and desire from Leo’s rough thrusts on that day, and how the jockstrap had affected the horniess of his older fucker.

“Mmm, why don’t you use that tongue, Spin? Really worship my abs like the little bottom you are,” Leo flexed his chest, bringing out the full details of his abs. 

He wished that he could have controlled himself and not jumped at the older man’s beautiful defined abs, but Spin knew he would be lying to everyone. Instead he almost lunged towards the older man and began licking, kissing and sucking on every aspect and inch of that chiselled dark-chocolate skin.

“Oh fuck!” Leo moaned, surprised at Spin’s tongue attacking his body. He was glistening with a thin layer of sweat that ran down his muscles, only to be captured by Spin as he licked through the cracks. Leo shifted down from Spin’s legs and allowed the boy to move freely, almost getting tackled. “Mmm, you’re so fucking good!”

The short brown-haired boy blushed but didn’t let up on his work, coating those delicious abs with his saliva. His cock begging to be released from their restraints in his tight blue-jeans. The younger boy knew he was risking shooting his nut inside of his underwear, but he couldn’t resist his inner urge to follow Leo’s wishes for body worship.

Leo ran his fingers through the waves of brown hair, letting Spin enjoy for a while. But soon he pushed gently, guiding Spin’s tongue lower. The boy moved swiftly past Leo’s V-lines, denied the pleasure of sliding down them. Instead, he met the waistband of a pair of white sweatpants supporting a heavily tenting bulge. By the looseness and curve he could tell Leo wore nothing underneath. The fucker planned this.

Grinning, Spin bit the waistband. He knew he wasn’t allowed to do that yet, but if Leo could be cheeky then so could he.

“Hey!” Leo reached back and smacked the bubble butt.

Spin smirked. “If you want that, then you need to release this.”

With a lustful look on his face, Spin teasingly groped the large cock inside of the older man’s sweats. The teen moaning internally from the feel of it and the closeness of having this thickness in his oddly tight ass. He wasn’t sure if it was from his bionics but he knew that Leo and every other boy he had allowed into the sack had loved his tightness around their throbbing lengths. 

Spin knew the cock perfectly. Every vein and curve, its thickness and length, how its mushroom tip was thicker than the rest and needed some force to get past his ring. It was perfection for the younger boy, only being matched by the remade android form of Marcus Davenport. He would have loved to try that Troy android before he was destroyed, but alas the flu had other plans.

Now he craved his constant sexual fantasy of getting Leo and Marcus to destroy his tightness by penetrating him together. Leo’s hatred of what the Android boy had been, kept that fantasy a dream. Even now that Marcus was nothing more than a slave. Still the thought of that thick tanned cock and Leo’s own huge dark-chocolate skinned cock forcing their way into him was drool-worthy.

Leo hooked his thumbs down the sides before peeling his sweatpants down slowly. His cock caught the fabric and was pulled down with them. 

Spin’s eyes followed in awe. He loved this bit and leaned closer in anticipation. The moment Leo’s cock sprung free like a spring, Spin’s tongue extended and on the downward swing, the massive slab of black meat came down and slapped Spin’s tongue with a wet splat. 

With a long moan, Spin reached out and gripped the thickness with both hands and before Leo could even utter a word, he pulled it towards his opening mouth. Happily taking the mushroom head into his mouth, like a demon possessed.

“W-wait- Unghh! Oh fuck, Spin…” 

The mouth was hot around Leo’s meat, and slick enough he could almost glide down Spin’s throat. However, the boy still never managed to get those last three inches down his throat before choking. Thus, he let the younger boy control the speed, he engulfed it in. Which he knew for a while, would be Spin expertly working the mushroom-head, with lots of teasing licks and twirls of his tongue.

Spin’s eyes rolled back in his skull as he tasted the sweet precum drooling from Leo’s piss slit. His tongue swirled around to capture its taste while forcing more out. However, he could not idle on the tip for long. Its size made Spin’s jaw ache. So he pulled off after a good taste. Both hands worked the shaft while his tongue cutely flicked the throbbing head. 

“God, you’re cute when you do that. Like my big black cock, little boy? Worshipping a piece of meat bigger than your slutty face,” Leo growled as his fingers explored Spin’s hair. Throbbing against the cheeky tongue licking him. The responding sensation of Spin moaning around his throbbing dark-chocolate length and the tinge of pinkness on the boy’s face, had Leo smirking widely. “Damn right, you do… should make you suck every inch of it.”

Pulling off with a pop, Spin squeezed its girth. His hands barely fit, even at sixteen. “I’ve been practising for you… want to force this big chocolate dick down my throat?”

Leo smirked.

With a loud cry of pleasure, Spin felt Leo forcing him towards his large cock once more. The older man no longer willing to let Spin control the pace. If the younger boy wanted it, then he was going to shove every last inch of his cock down that twink boy’s throat. Whether it fitted or not. The younger boy’s lips parted quickly to meet the thickness, just in time for it to enter his mouth. Leo didn’t let him adjust as he went right down the boy’s warm throat, pushing down effortlessly as though pushing through silk. The further Leo pushed inside, the tighter the young boy became and it became harder to force himself deeper.

Inch by inch the cock disappeared. Spin watched Leo’s black garden come closer to his face, faster than he expected. But his eyes closed, trying to focus on keeping his mouth wide and keep his teeth away from the black skin. At the same time his throat had to relax, despite how deep Leo had already pushed and the bulge it formed in Spin’s throat. 

Leo’s fingers curled into Spin’s hair. He was almost there, just four inches to go but Spin was getting tight. “Ungh, holy shit… Open your fucking mouth, Spin! Deepthroat my dick, I want it DEEP!”

Spin attempted to follow the orders of the older man, with his mouth opening wider than he had ever managed before. His jaw slightly hurting as it tried to adjust to Leo’s length pushing deeper into his throat. Though he was well rewarded as Leo made his final push, and Spin finally felt his nose bury into the older boy’s crotch. Filled with the hot scene of Leo’s musk, and the tickling sensation of those wiry hairs against his face. Finally he was deepthroating the black stud. Held down with a massive cock buried down his throat. 

He wanted to swallow, or take a breath but with the cock so deep and filling, there was no way for either. 

“Ghk…” He groaned but Leo did not let him move. Spin didn’t know where the cock was inside him, but knew he needed air fast if this blowjob was to go on. Pushing on Leo’s thighs did nothing. Super stretch was a bitch. “M-mmph!”

Leo was lost for words. Head thrown back and eyes closed tight, enjoying the sensation of a hot throat wrapped around his entire dick. The man’s first deepthroat ever. The man had dreamed about this moment with Spin, since he had first slammed his cock into a young Spin’s perfect bubble butt, hearing the young pre-teen cry out from the size.

Spin’s eyes were rolling back, pupils growing narrow as he choked on cock. Pushing did nothing but Leo wasn’t paying attention. He wanted to bite but couldn’t bring himself to harm his chocolate monster. Spin struggled but was weakening. “M-mhh… GHK!”

Hearing the gag, Leo came to his senses. He withdrew from Spin’s mouth quickly, pulling his saliva-coated dick from those soft lips. 

“Fuck, I’m sorry!” 

He watched Spin cough and catch his breath, wiping the spit from his lips.

“Damn it Le, my jaw ain’t gonna be right for days…” Spin muttered, massaging his jaw a little while grinning.

“What’s that grin for?” Leo raised an eyebrow, stroking along his meat.

Spin’s grin continued. “Now we know I can deepthroat it, we can keep working on it until I can swallow that dick whole.”

Bringing his cock down on the boy’s cheek, Leo smeared some pre and spit onto the younger boy. He was soft, but not as soft as he once was. Leo missed that smooth breakable little body, but liked the new buffer form, too. “Open your mouth, let me fuck that throat up, slut…”

Chuckling, the sixteen-year-old opened his mouth. He didn’t open as wide, they can try the deepthroating another time, but a good throat fucking was something he could get into. Leo was quick to push inside, pushing his cock deep down Spin’s throat. He loved the wet gags around his size, and the sighs of relief when withdrawing. 

At first Leo thrust slowly in and out of the hungry mouth, gently fucking Spin’s face. Despite this, Spin happily bobbed on the meaty cock with a look of lust in his brown eyes. Arousing Leo further as he could feel the boy’s cocklust. He allowed the tongue to explore his dick, following veins like well trodden paths. Spin was a pro sucking cock, holding nothing back when Leo grabbed him and started to really fuck his throat.

“Mmm! Ghk,” Spin hummed around the cock, feeling its size fill him to the brim. He loved the sensations of Leo’s thickness pushing deeper inside him, how its tip forced his throat wider. Not to mention the taste. It may not be chocolate, but it was addictive.

Leo started moving faster in and out of Spin’s throat, feeding deeply into the younger boy. Pumping into the throat, making the warm walls wrap around his shaft making it slick. He throbbed hard. Needy. 

“Yeah…! Suck my black dick, white punk!” He growled, his voice betraying hunger. Pulling Spin down eased further down the wet tunnel, easing through the walls until feeling a small nose buried in his crotch. Grinding Spin into his wiry bush. He could feel the boy inhale the scent, breathing his musk. “Like that, you cocksucker? Like smelling my nuts with this big dick deep inside your throat?”

Spin nodded moments before feeling the length ease from his mouth, gliding along his tongue. He took a deep gulp when the fat chocolate tip popped free of his lips. 

“God yes! I love the taste of you!” Spin moaned. Both his hands wrapped around Leo and started pumping the base, while his tongue lapped at the head. His tongue swirled around Leo’s tip, running under the ridge then up over the slit. Tasting Leo’s warm precum trickle down his tongue. “Mmm… your dick is fucking amazing, Leo, I love it!”

“Damn right you do, slut. Now suck my massive black cock…” Leo smirked, forcing himself deeper.

Spin swallowed it all down to the root with a gag, letting Leo feed him that massive dick. He grabbed Leo’s toned ass, squeezing as he pulled the black boy deeper down. A moan hummed around the shaft, sending a powerful shiver through Leo’s body. Spin moved faster on the thickness, bobbing on Leo’s dick. Worshipping the thick, black cock as he sucked on it harder. Deepthroating like a pro, taking it in and out at a faster pace. 

“Mmm! I’m gonna cum right down your throat, Spin, I’ll flood your throat!”

Leo kept pounding the throat hard, fucking it as though Spin’s ass. No holding back. Fucking away with passion and force, choking the boy on his big black dick. Throbbing hard against the inner walls as he kept fucking away, pouring precum down Spin’s throat. A few thrusts later, rough merciless thrusts down the tight passage, Leo started shooting his load. Pumping it tight into Spin, who eagerly swallowed down the warm cum. It flowed down his throat, filling him with a flaming warmth. 

Spin gulped down the hot load, happy to swallow it all. Swallowing mouthfuls of cum, letting it flow down his tongue with a moan. Still licking Leo’s raging hard dick as it pulsed, pumping more down his throat. And as he swallowed it all, Spin wiggled. Slipping off his blue-grey sweats, peeling down over his round bubble butt. He was a pretty boy, despite a bulky frame. Revealing his bubble butt and a six-inch cock between his legs.

Leo noticed the boy stripping and grinned. He liked that ass, at least. Soft and jiggly; But there was one thing he didn’t like. Gently, Leo tapped Spin’s cock with his foot. “Didn’t say let that tiny thing out, Spin.”

“Le-Leo! Come on!” Spin whined.

Biting his lip, Leo looked Spin up and down. He was sexy from head to toe, from the bubble butt to his handsome face. But Leo never did like other guy’s dicks. “Put it away or else, boy.”

The young teen groaned but covered up. A special black pouch that covered only his dick, leaving room for Leo at the back. A mandatory wear by the older boy, who loved having Spin trained enough to know to wear it. Even if the young teen boy forgot every so often and made him look at that cock.

“Mmm, that’s my boy… now get up here, show me that bubble butt.” Leo commanded, jerking himself off. Tapping the cute boy with his throbbing black dick.

Spin climbed back up, turning around on the bed to push his ass in the air. Wiggling tormentingly at Leo, showing off his soft bubble butt and tight pink hole. It was needy for that big dick inside him. Spin pushed his head into the bed, reached back and spread his little bubble butt open for the older boy. Spreading his pink ring for Leo, exposing how much it gaped after getting fucked over and over again. 

Wiggling his ass a little more, Spin turned to face the boy: “Like Leo?” 

Leo nodded, pumping his cock faster. It was the cutest little ass, no girl turned him on quite like it could. Licking his bright pink lips, Leo brought a hand down on Spin’s wiggly ass. Giving it a harsh smack before groping the soft cheek. It fit perfectly in one hand for a nice squeeze. Leo’s thumb rubbed the smooth skin, massaging his young bottom’s ass with a deep purr. Teasing at Spin’s hole, helping to stretch it out.

“Damn…” He muttered. Spin got spanked hard again, while Leo slapped his hole with the thick log he called a dick. “You’re so fucking loose, Spin…”

“Well with you around…” Spin teased.

“Shut it, mighty mouth!” Spanking the boy roughly, Leo growled. Leo slowly moved his length back and forth along Spin’ crack. “Mmm… But I do like fucking your hole nice and hard, cutie. Making you my bitch… a slave to black cocks,”

“Then what are you waiting for…” Spin smirked, his ass wiggling and begging for it.

Leo pulled his ass back along the crack, easing the full length down until resting against that pink rim. He leaned on the boy, applying pressure to Spin’s ass. A long, grueling moment of grinding and teasing occurred, with Spin left a moaning mess feeling the fat tip teasing his hole mercilessly. He grunted, begging for Leo’s massive dick to just slam in already, to tear his ass open with its massive length. He braced for impact. Then after a minute of teasing and grunting, Leo put all his strength behind a powerful slam. His hips came down hard, impaling that bubble butt on his thickness.

As the monster cock ripped into his hole, Spin opened his mouth to scream. This was nothing like the tender caressing Leo used earlier. It never was. The black boy cupped a hand over his mouth to stifle the sound. He didn’t hesitate, either, Leo just started to move in and out of Spin. Pounding his tight ass with deep, hard thrusts. 

Reduced to grunts and moans, Spin was forced to take Leo’s dick. Pinned beneath the black boy while the length of his dick drove in and out of his ass. He flexed around Leo, returning to a virgin tight state. A plus of Bionics, his healing factor. 

“YES! FLEX THAT HOLE, SLUT!” Leo’s growl was animalistic while brutally fucking Spin’s brains out. Using full force to ram the boy’s hole, pounding with everything he had. Ramming balls deep into Spin’s tightness. The moaning boy even began to move back to meet Leo’s slams. “Mmm, god you’re so fucking into this… You just love getting fucked, huh?”

“YES!” Spin couldn’t help it. Leo felt fucking amazing, “I want you to ruin me, Leo! Y-you and your big fucking dick… A-and MARCUS TOO!”

There was an evil smirk on his face now. Begging to be punished.

Leo snorted. “You wish, kid. That Android won’t be getting a piece of what is mine.” 

“I want him! P-PLEASE!” Spin begged loudly. It only caused Leo to work his ass harder, moving the length in and out with a rough passion. Balls deep each thrust, pulling out to the tip then ramming deep back inside. He knew the answer. No Marcus. He was lucky to get Daniel or Adam. “UNGH HARDER LEO! Use that black dick!!”

Leo was more than happy to keep ramming hard into Spin’s little bubble butt, hammering away with deep grunts. His dark abs flexed tight, adding to the roughness. Using all his muscle.

“GOD YES! FUCK me!”


End file.
